


Save Me

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Faith Deluca works for SVU as a victims counselor she is called in when she is needed when the detectives find out she needs help can they help her before it's too late





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah Faith Your here how are things going?"

"Fine Rollins. Is lieutenant Benson in?"

"Yes come on."

Rollins and Faith walked to Olivia's office

"Liv, Faith is here."

"Thanks Rollins."

"So what's her story?" Faith asked as Rollins left

"We can't get her to talk, Fin, Rollins, and I have given a go right now Carisi is in there she isn't responding to us. I figured you could give it a try." Olivia said knocking on the window

Carisi walked out.

"Hi I don't think we have met I'm Dominick Carisi. You can call me Dominick."

"I'm Faith Deluca. Nice to meet you."

"Her name is Harley Winchester her husband beet her. He is locked up right now. We can not get to her."

"Are you coming in or am I doing this on my own?"

"We have all given her a shot so you go in alone."

Faith nodded and walked in

"Hi Harley I'm Faith"

"Are you another detective?"

"No, I'm Faith Deluca I work with the NYPD mostly special victims unit."

"How can you all know how I feel?"

"It says here your husband beat you."

"Yeah so."

"You feel powerless like you don't have control. you feel like its your fault. You feel anger towards your self."

"I'm more angry with me than I am with him. ... And I hate myself more than I do him, because him I've got no emotion .... I don't hate him, I'm not angry at him, I don't think anything of him because I cannot be bothered to give him any emotion."

"You feel hurt betrayed."

'I feel completely crushed like I don't deserve to be loved. He told me I wasn't good enough he told me i was a loser Why do I feel like I am?'

Carisi turned to Benson, "Was that a confession?"

"You read into things way to much Carisi."

"Rollins i have known Faith for a long time. She is very sensitive to theses things she has never said that to a victim before."

"How long has she been here?" Carisi asked

"She started just before Rollins and Amaro."

Carisi turned back to the window and turned on the speaker.

"I think,I started to lose all confidence in myself as a person. Funnily enough, , I mean he'd shout at me that I was doing it all wrong, but I was very aware that I was the one that was doing it so it made it slightly easier to hold my ground. I took it all."

"Let the detectives help you. They can help you."

"I will."

"Talk to them they are good at their jobs."

"Thank you for your time."

Faith nodded and walked out

"She is all yours willing to talk. I will see you later."

"Faith how are things with you and Mark?"

"Fine, Liv he is out of town for a few days. See you nice meeting you Dominik nice seeing you Rollins. Liv if you need me you know where I am."

Faith said leaving the SVU unit

"Hey Faith wait up." Carisi said running out of the station catching up to Faith

"Hi Dominik right?"

"Yeah."

"So how did it go after I left?"

"She agreed to testify against her husband."

"Good."

"Back in the Interrogation room you seemed like you knew how she felt."

"I have been doing this for along time. I can just get into their heads. See you around Carisi." Faith said getting into her car and driving off.

she arrived at her apartment to find the door open she walked in.

"Who was the blond guy you were talking to?"

"Carisi? I met him today when I went to work at SVU."

"Liar are you cheating on me?"

"No, Mark I'm not lying"

"Shut up. I'm the only one you talk to you get that?"

"Mark I have to talk to them. I work with them."

"Did i say you could talk?" Mark said slapping Faith across the face.

"Make me dinner it better be good."

Faith started to make dinner.

she was finished and plated it for Mark he took a taste

"This is crap!" Mark said throwing the food against the wall.

he got up and started to beat Faith

"Clean up this crap. I'm going to get real food your pathetic." Mark said slapping her across the face and punching her on the side.

Mark left. Faith started to clean she made sure she cleaned to perfection

She cleaned everything seven times.

She went to her ringing phone.

she picked it up to see it was Olivia. she picked it up.

"Hi Liv, What can i do for you?"

"We need some help with a case. It's a missing kid case the same case with the woman who was abused by her husband. He made bail. Harley and her three kids are missing they are four and six the six year olds are identical twins."

"Okay do you need me tonight?"

"No you can come in at nine tomorrow."

"Okay Liv I will see you tomorrow."

"How are things?"

"Things are good. How is Noah?"

"Fine. I'm going to have a get together at my house on Friday why don't you and Mark come."

"Um I will have to get back to you on that."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Liv" Faith said clicking off her cellphone

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Mark it was Olivia Benson from work they need me to come in tomorrow."

"Did I tell you that you could do that?"

"Mark It's my job."

"Did I tell you that you could speak?"

"Mark please."

"I'm tired I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch. If your phone wakes me up look out."

Faith nodded she set her alarm for seven

she got her blanket and a pillow she fell asleep her phone went off. She got up quickly and turned off her alarm. She hoped into the shower she washed her hair she put her hair up in a bun she put some make up on she never wore make up until Mark started hitting her

She now had to cover up all of the bruises no one knew. Faith looked at herself in the mirror she missed being a cop. Mark made her quit the force. He was the only cop in the marriage. It made it easier for him to get away with hurting Faith.

Thanks for reading 

I love hearing form my dear readers let me know what you think.


	2. chapter 2

"Carisi whats going on?" Olivia asked as he had come in upset.  
"I was at the bar last night where the cops go i met some officers there. I overheard one of the cops say that he beat his wife. Detective Lupo said the guy works for the two seven. Detective Bernard said his name is Mark Devitto and he is bad ass Lupo told me he has beaten suspects and has a hot temper."  
"Yes I know who he is."  
"Leiu what do we do?"  
"Let it go. There is no case file open on him. We have had him in here before he beat his wife she ended up leaving him. I heard she was remarried." Olivia told him  
"You take things too seriously sometimes." Rollins told him sitting at her desk  
Carisi looked at her. He shook his head.  
"Hi Dominick."  
"Hi Faith. How are things going?"  
"Good. Is Liv in?"  
"Yeah she is in her office."  
“Okay thanks. Hey Rollins, Hey Fin.”  
“Hi how’s Mark we haven’t heard much from him.”  
“He’s busy with work.”  
“Okay Liv is waiting for you.”  
Faith nodded and walked in  
“Hi Liv, what’s up?”  
“The woman has recanted her story she is afraid of her husband he is an officer at the two seven. I’m wondering if Mark knows him.”  
“Mark doesn't talk about work so much. He isn’t home much. When he is we don’t go places.”  
“Do you know detectives Cyrus Lupo and Kevin Bernard?”  
“Yes I went to the police academy with Cyrus Lupo. We worked in the two seven together.”  
“Right I forgot you were a police officer.”  
“I retired because Mark wanted me to stay at home.”  
“Yes I remember that. Faith I have known you for a long time something isn’t right with you.”  
“I’m fine Liv honest.”  
“Liv, Mark is here.” Carisi said knocking on the door and entering  
Faith swallowed  
“Send him in.”  
“Hi honey, hi Olivia nice seeing you again.” Mark said kissing Faith on the lips  
It made Faith sick she hated Mark’s touch she hated his smell. She hated everything about him.

“Mark do you know Jeff Miller?”  
“Yes he is my partner his wife is a bloody liar. He would never hit her he is a goodman. We get together often don’t we sweetie.”  
“Yes.”  
“I would like to take my wife out to lunch. I love having my red head on my arms.” Mark said leaving with Faith in tow.

“Leiu I couldn’t help to over hear what Faith said I think she knows Harley. Or was it just me thinking that?”  
“No, Carisi it wasn’t just you. You and Fin find out about Mark and Jeff. We need to get to the bottom of this.”  
“Do you think Mark is hitting Faith?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“So how do we approach this without getting Faith in trouble?”  
“Just lay low.”  
“Are you going to brief the others?”  
“Yes Carisi I know you feel for Faith just stay safe alright.”  
“Liv have you told anyone about what happened to me?”  
“No Sonny I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
“Thanks Liv.”  
“Carisi don’t let your emotions follow this case.”  
“I know.”  
“Liv what is going on with the case?”  
“You and Rollins come in here I will brief you.”  
Fin called in Rollins 

Olivia briefed her detectives  
“Fin, Rollins go and talk to friends of officer Winchester. Carisi go talk to Lupo and Bernard. Remember this is a serious case this involves a police officer tread lightly. I will talk to Barba and Cutter this is part of the detachment he works for.”  
The detectives nodded and went out to investigate.

Mark and Faith were at their apartment

“Call your stupid friend Olivia and tell her to back off on Jeff. If you don’t there will be serious repercussions now call her.” Mark said throwing his phone at her. It ran.  
“Mark it’s Tucker.”  
“I blame your stupid detective friends for this.” Mark told her punching her in the side he picked up the phone,” Tucker my man what can I do for you? Oh no that’s not true Jeff Winchester is a great man kind very loving to his wife. Yes I’m his partner. Yes I will be there. Okay Tucker see you soon.”  
Mark got of the phone. Faith saw rage in his eyes he started wailing on her. She blacked out.  
When Faith came to Mark was gone she got up she covered the bruises. And left the apartment.  
she drove to the two seven

She saw Lupo at his desk  
"Cyrus we need to talk."  
"Hello to you too Faith." Lupo joked with his friend he hadn't seen in so long. Hoping she would engage back  
"Are you investigating Jeff Winchester?"  
"Yeah we are so are the detectives at the one six." Lupo replied “Cy back off of this. It’s not your business.” Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa walked up  
"Faith it's been a while how are things going?"  
"Fine Mike you guys need to drop the case on Jeff Winchester."  
"Harley Winchester is in the hospital doctors don't know if she will make it."Mike told her  
"Look stay out of it don't go poking your cop noses where they don't belong. Just stay out. You don't always have to investigate."  
"you do know Harley recanted right?"  
"Yeah. Jeff wouldn't hurt her just back off. go investigate something else like a homicide or a drug bust but leaf Jeff and Harley alone."  
"Faith we need to investigate this." Olivia said walking up with Rey Curtis who was the new leuitenit off the two seven.  
"No you don't Olivia don't stick you cop nose in where it doesn't belong as for you detective Curtis mind your own business tell your detectives to back off. same goes for you Benson all of you Mike tell jack and Your DA's to back off."

"Faith what happened to your lip?"  
"Nothing your involved in this crap too don't you have better things to do than to harass a cop and his friends. I thought we were friends Connie."  
"we are."  
"Than all of you back off and leave me alone leave Mark alone and leave Jeff and Harley alone." Faith said running out of the two seven  
"Something is wrong with Faith she has never blown up like that before." Olivia said realizing Mike and Connie were gone

"what did they say?"  
"They wont back off Mark."  
"Lets go." Mark said grabbing her arm  
"Is there a problem Detective Jackson?" Mike asked  
"Look Cutter I told you and you detectives to stay out of this I'm fine I love Mark. He is everything to me. Drop the case." Faith yelled she was so lost inside she was screaming she wanted the detectives and DA's to help she just didn't want to end up like Harley.  
she walked away with Mark she was terrified to what he was going to do.


End file.
